User talk:MasterM
My Problem ~ MASTERM ~ Talk Page Yes, thank you. --LBCCCP 20:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Era Template Just to let you know that I've updated a template. So, please add them to the relevant articles.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey MasterM, I've created another template, just for you. :D This template should be used on the Walkthrough article, not on the Version articles. Simply add the link like the following Version 1. Toodles! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Redlinks Is there anyway we could remove User:Mummiesofdeath's numerous links? We don't need those pages, and they have nothing to do with Dead Space anyway. I understand that it's bad form to change other users' User Page, but there are quite a few redlink pages and categories. Again, my apologies if I'm out of line, but I though that the matter needed to be addressed. Auguststorm1945 22:35, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Blocking that crazy bastard Good job blocking that crazy bastard. --LBCCCP 00:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Version 2 links Sorry, I didn't realise you had been redoing version 2; I did the links for chapter 6, and I'll do the rest, maybe two per day from now on. --LBCCCP 01:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC) No, I don't believe there is. I checked a few days ago just to make sure. --LBCCCP 01:21, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Necro Kid It wasn't me though, check history and you'll see somebody else uploaded those pics. Gorvar 23:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) DS:E 'Worlds Apart' - Enemies Are we using "Possessed" as a descriptor for the enemies Sam Caldwell faces in the first chapter of Extraction? Is another title preferable? Auguststorm1945 05:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) No, possessed doesn't make sense since he hallucinated everyone as enemies. Hallucinations seems more appropriate :What about the upper level ones? Sam and the others seem very sane as the clearly crazed Zochenko and at least two others attack them. I thought that at least some of them were actually crazed miners. Auguststorm1945 05:12, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Then "Insane" would work for those Possessed seems more appropriate for those similar to Nataliya :Thank you for the clarification; I may have quite the update for the First Chapter of Extraction page soon. Auguststorm1945 05:18, December 20, 2009 (UTC) audio logs is there anyway for the audio logs to be turned into the audio mode so it doesnt take so long to read them? Yes, it's possible, but overall unlikely. audio tracks can be uploaded thru a select process but I find process to listen to it tiresome as I have to download it and it requires certain software. I would recommend speaking to Subs as this would be her area of expertise. However, even if Subs can create audio tracks it will be very difficult for us to upload such tracks to the wiki that's very good reasoning because I was just asking because there's that select group of aka my brother who doesn't really like reading cuz he played that game but didn't get really far cuz he really didn't know what to do and he said youtube videos don't let people hear the whole log but that aside thank you for your time if I have anymore questions I hope you can help me in the future absolutely ok here something the bugs some people why is the level 3 suit seen in most hing things that deal with dead spae? well because Isaac is mainly seen in lvl 3 space suit and given he is the mascot of Dead Space it seems appropriate to display him in recognition to Dead Space ah ok that makes a lot more sense :To be honest, I am in no way capable of doing what you're proposing. You would have to ask Wikia to install a Sample Audio feature into Dead Space wiki for it to work (Like the ones we see in Wikipedia. See song/music articles and they'll provide a short preview of the song/music.). There's several issues however to this; primarily the concern of users abusing the feature and uploading full-length audio files and that it will lead to legal issues (i.e. Lawsuits) and that Wikia database would collapse due to massive bandwidth transfer if users upload big audio files that is. :There is a solution to this: Yahoo! has a plugin in Firefox which detects mp3-files and allows its users to listen to the audio file without having to click on the link/URL. So, I would recommend recording the Audio Logs (all of them) and upload them to a file-sharing sites which does not require activation codes or download timers. Get the links/URL links of the uploads and add them to the relevant articles. Note: Youtube is Video-sharing site and it will not work. :The above solution will only work if users have the Yahoo! Audio Finder Plugin. Oh, sign your posts. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Well I was never in support of it anyway. I thought we didn't have to sign our own talk pages?--MasterM 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Heh... it is recommended that you should always sign your post even in your own talk pages. This is to avoid confusion for other users (for example, me). :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:03, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Hey. I was just going to let you know that an IP added something innapropiate to a page, and it was undone. I have no idea how you go about blocking vandals here, I was just letting you know.'-- C2' / 02:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) No problem. I don't have Dead Space myself, but I might get it when it's on sale or something. I can still clean-up around here though. Merry Christmas and a happy New Year, too.'-- C2' / 16:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC) The Manual of Style here is near-exactly the same as on my home wiki. Just one question though: Should redirect's link on the pages or should I change them so that way the redirect's don't link to anything. Example being: If the redirect Isaac is linked on to a page should I change to to Isaac Clarke?'-- C2' / 16:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Okay your MoS is just about the same as my home wiki. This should make editing for me here, much easier. :)'-- C2' / 16:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Just wondering, which wiki are you from? :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:55, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Verenigde State van Amerika Well, I'm being 'exchanged' to American high school in about a week, so I'd really appreciate any tips about living America, especially the educational system or whatever. Specifically, I'll be in Denver. I know that it's as cold and snowy as hell (which I've never really experienced), but that's about it. I know it's random, but I'd really appreciate some advice. --LBCCCP 20:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thanks - that was alot more than I expected. I just checked and where I'm from is actually a couple-hundred feet higher than Denver, so I think I'll be able to handle it (though with the lower temperatures the air will probably be alot thinner). The schools sound similar, so that should be fine too. That's great, since I had heard that the education process in America is alot different. You pretty much answered all of my questions for now, but I might have some more after I actually go. Thanks again! --LBCCCP 22:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Can I put up Isaac's journals? Hi again, I've just come back from a grueling setion of Youtube watching to get all of Isaac's journals writtin down, and I wanted to ask if I can put them up in the logs section. I tried a similar page before, but I forgot it, and I think it was deleted... Anyway, I've got the journal, except for chapter 9, and I'm ready to upload. I hope for a reply soon, a willing contributor, Tazio1! Keep on dismembering! Sure, but talk to Haegmonia or August because I think one of them is already working on it--MasterM 05:16, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, August said it was god for me to help out. So I'll put them up and class them as logs, I guess. ok then--MasterM 05:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Linking to sites I've just got a message from a fellow who has made his own Dead Space website (which, after reviewing it, appears to be a tidy and polished site; see here) and wishes to place it under the related sites link. I told said person that we preferred to have only official sites under the related sites link, though I am curious as to your thoughts on the matter as to whether or not to make an exception here. Given this is likely to come up again in the future, I suggest making a Links page for these sites, so that they are easily accessible to our users (I would also recommend linking to said page from the front page). Thoughts? --Haegemonia(talk) 20:27, January 18, 2010 (UTC) It's a little too new for me to take seriously. I agree it is a well polished site, but it's still in its infancy and I'd hate to add it now only to have it barely used or read by anyone. I'd recommend to wait and if it takes off then sure go ahead add. We don't wanna jump the gun too quickly as there are a lot of dead space fan sites out there, some good, some bad.--MasterM 20:40, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll inform him then. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:47, January 18, 2010 (UTC) hi, I change the level 6 military suit article hi, I change the level 6 military suit article in the part of the Marines on the Vailor, because if you see the dead bodies of the Marines all have the little version of the military helmet ALL so, I do the change!!! thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User Infobox/Character Infobox Change Not to bother you, but could you change your infobox from the Human Character Infobox to the Template:User Infobox? The template for the former infobox was modified to automatically include Category:Characters; at this time, your userpage appears in the aforementioned category (this happened to me, too). Auguststorm1945 23:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) So, Herr Direktor. Would it be against the rules if you put your "something im working on" thing on the homepage of the wiki? Also do you have any idea of a list of important or missing articles that need to be helped or made? Metaron Isard 19:58, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Most likely yes, since the homepage is for official articles. Though perhaps there would be a way around that such as putting a "featured Image" or featured blog up. Talk to Subtank as she is responsible for homepage actions.--MasterM 20:07, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, though i think its time for a new featured article. Metaron Isard 20:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Ship Name Style I'm curious: is there a particular reason that ''USG Ishimura'' seems to be used more than USG Ishimura? They both look the same to me: ''USG Ishimura'' Vs USG Ishimura :Just trying to avoid unnecessary conflicts. Auguststorm1945 20:15, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Eitherway is fine so long as its italicized. The USGIhimura/Usg ishimura is just a superficial edit --MasterM 20:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You and Haeg's comic if you ever need help designing chapters or just need some content help, id be ecstatic to assist Metaron Isard 20:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Same here! I'd help with anything I have any power to help with! This is going to be a sweet project! Tazio1 21:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC) At the moment all story and chps are being handled by Haegemonia, so talk to him about your ideas as I will be handling the visuals--MasterM 21:34, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You know that user Adriano Portugal whatever it is? the one who made the "funny dead space", he put up something else. but this one is either stolen or very improperly cited, because theres a guy on DevArt who made this a couple years ago. could you either find a way to have it deleted or make sure he references it? Metaron Isard 17:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Well by definition he does not "claim" the work is his. Permission is needed for work posted on official pages, the same does not apply to user talk or blog posts. However, that does not mean you can claim the work as your own as you just said .Right now what you just said is hearsay. If you could maybe actually post a link to the original work,then it can seen seriously. Also he has to say the work is his at the moment as everything he said with his earlier work, which may or may not be his, can't be grandfathered in. --MasterM 17:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just checked up on this matter, it does appear this is a comic on Deviant Art and it does not seem that Adriano is the artist behind it... To prevent any ill will, it would be best for him to give the original artist credit, though it's true Adriano doesn't claim it as his own. Link is here. --Haegemonia(talk) 17:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC)